Yu Yan
Yu Yan is the spiritual god of fire and a member of the human tribe.【TDG】Chapter 196 – Give it a try Her past is mysterious as she was not born in this world, but rather landed on it from a meteor.【TDG】Chapter 200 – Backer During the battle with the demon beast tribe's spiritual gods her physical body was destroyed and her Divine Spark was scattered. Because her very essence is merged with the law of fire, she did not die and has spent tens of thousands of years reforming her divine spark in the Black Spring.【TDG】Chapter 196 – Give it a try Appearance and Personality As befitting the title of goddess, she is a stunningly beautiful woman, even in her tiny form. She is extremely knowledgeable, especially about cultivation, however she has also spent the majority of time trapped in the black spring with little human interaction. She also has a very calm and patient demeanor and is rarely angered. Plot Alternate Life Since Nie Li did not have the knowledge to open the inscription patterns guarding her, she most likely remained in the black spring slowly reforming her divine spark and body. Current Life Training in the Mountains Arc Nie Li: :Nie Li opened up the ancient inscription patterns that protected the black spring and her soul. She is curious about his calm acceptance of her and the knowledge she shares. He was the first person that she has seen in all this time, so she offers to teach him how to cultivate one of the laws of the spiritual gods that have been destroyed. She warns him that comprehending the power of law is very difficult and can take decades. Despite this, he still asks to learn the most powerful available law.【TDG】Chapter 196 – Give it a try :The first step towards cultivating the power of law is to strengthen the body. She allows Nie Li to enter the Black Spring water that is infused with her divine spark and the Power of Law. She can see that Nie Li is not an ordinary person and believes that he is linked to the Time and Space spiritual god. A normal person would not be able to last even a minute in the black spring water, yet surprisingly Nie Li cultivates endlessly. She was shocked and worried, as the amount of law he absorbed was enough to make a legend rank expert explode.【TDG】Chapter 197 – Divine Body :While in the black spring he discovers her reforming divine spark and body and starts to investigate them. She is slightly angered but can not stop him with her current power. He even goes so far as to touch her body. This upset her greatly, however she can see that Nie Li did not mean any harm, so she decided to let it go. When he touched her she could feel a striking power greater then that of a spiritual god and wonders if Nie Li could be connected to the World Creator.【TDG】Chapter 198 – Sensing the Laws The Power of Law: :After he leaves the water Nie Li tells Yu Yan that he knows away to help he reconstruct her body, but she does not believe him and instead encourages him to try to sense the law of light. In all rights, this should be very difficult, but Nie Li proves to be extremely sensitive to the power of law and can easily sense and comprehend it. Once again shocking Yu Yan and surpassing all her experiences and knowledge.【TDG】Chapter 199 – A trace :He almost immediately shows great control over the law of light, he then further surpassed her imagination by then gaining control over the equally powerful law of darkness. This was all too much for her and made her question her own abilities. It had taken her decades to reach the level that Nie Li displayed in such a short time, and she had never heard of someone that could control two laws.【TDG】Chapter 199 – A trace Yu Yan's Divine Body: :After watching Nie Li's striking rise in power over twenty days, Yu Yan accepted that his comprehension of the power of law was greater then her own. She began to believe that he really might be able to help her reconstruct her divine body. He explains that the fundamental part of laws are inscription patterns and that he can reconstruct the inscription pattern in her body and it will naturally start to grow stronger. However the power of law is drawn from the surroundings, without leaving the Black Spring it will be hard for her to continue to cultivate her power. After she agrees, Nie Li is able to reform the fire inscription patterns within her body and her soul is able to integrate with it.【TDG】Chapter 200 – Backer Demon Beast Guards: :Using inscription patterns for the law of fire Nie Li constructs a fake aura to mimic Yu Yan, he then uses his law of darkness to hide her true aura while she hides in his sleeve. In this was Nie Li was able to smuggle Yu Yan past the legend rank demon beasts that stand guard over her in the abyss of the Black Spring. They then immediately leave the Heavenly Fate Plateau in order to put some distance between them and the legend rank demon beasts.【TDG】Chapter 201 – Dreamcloud World Dreamcloud World: :Yu Yan tells Nie Li about the subsidiary realms that the human tribes are held up in. The largest and safest is the Dreamcloud World. In order to open a teleportation array to it, she tells him that they need Dreamcloud Rocks. Her interspatial ring has some, but it was hidden tens of thousands of miles away. Into the Nether Realm Arc The Master of Nether: :After entering the Nether Realm, she is amazed at the strength a power of the law of nether. the Nether Spiritual God was an extremely mysterious and strong Spiritual God in the past and he has apparently grown even stronger. Though he is from one of the other races and stays neutral in the war between the human and demon beast tribe she still must be very cautious while in his territory.【TDG】Chapter 202 – Master of the Nether Realm Yu Yan's cultivation: :While in the Nether Realm, Yu Yan hid and focused on gathering the law of fire.【TDG】Chapter 206 – Mysterious Demon Beast Nie Li's friends: :After returning to Glory City, Nie Li introduces her to them. Yu Yan tries to be welcoming to them and invites them to call her sister Yu Yan.【TDG】Chapter 210 – Sister goddess However she is also quick to warn Lu Piao of her power when he foolishly attempts to touch her and then thinks profane thoughts.【TDG】Chapter 211 – Demon Spirit Devouring Technique Nie Li: :After they leave Nie Li explains about the Demon Spirit Devouring Technique that he is planning on using. She understands his need to gather strength quickly and offers to support him. she is further amazed by his creative use of Dragon’s Soul Stones to make Draconic Bombs :During Nie Li's cultivation in the array, the Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword reacts. Yu Yan is shocked to see the legendary sword of the Thunder Spiritual God that was lost when his divine spark was shattered. The profound effect that the sword has on the array also worries her and she considers pulling Nie Li and his friends from it.【TDG】Chapter 214 – Unusual transformation The Master of Nether's Disciple Arc Nie Li: :Yu Yan is shocked when Nie Li brings out the mysterious space-time demon beast egg. She can feel a mysterious and powerful aura from it and gives her an uneasy feeling. She is worried when Nie Li insists on trying to hatch it.【TDG】Chapter 216 – Mysterious Egg He starts to inject the power of law into the egg, but he does not have enough.【TDG】Chapter 217 – Alliance Leader’s Position Ye Yan: :When Ye Yan shows up to tell Nie Li about the competition to find the Master of Nether's disciple he is dismissive of Yu Yan. This annoys her and Nie Li quickly explains who she is to him.【TDG】Chapter 217 – Alliance Leader’s Position :He goes on to tell Nie Li that not only will this competition delay the Wugui Family from attacking in the near future, but it is also a huge opportunity for him. He has great potential and would be a good candidate to become the disciple. The disciple would inherit all of the Nether Realm and could guarantee Glory City's safety. Nie Li agrees and decides to gather his friends to go with him. Yu Yan also says that she will go. Dian Jian: :When Duan Jian requests to go first to the Abyss Prison Realm to get his revenge, Yu Yan follows along. She is there during the fight and sees Duan Jian advance to legend rank. Mysterious Old Man: :During the fight both Nie Li and Yu Yan can feel an extremely powerful aura. This greatly worries her and she warns Nie Li to be careful. Category:Historical Figure